


Notice Me

by SimplyCrazyBeautiful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Panic Attack, Phone Sex, au high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyCrazyBeautiful/pseuds/SimplyCrazyBeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was going to be in so much trouble when he got home, He was probably going to be grounded for life the Sheriff didn't play when it came to curfew and plus Stiles hadn't called to at least tell him where he was. It was after Five A.M He was probably going to take his phone too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Will Never work

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever posted. Took it down to fix the capitals and it sprang a whole new life. I'm still nervous but feel better about the way this story is headed. Sorry For any mistakes.

It was the third week of school and Scott had already managed to fall head over heels in love with the new girl Allison and the crazy thing was, It seemed as though she had fallen for Scott just as bad. Now if only Stiles could bag his crush then him and Scott would be having a hell of a start for their sophomore year.

 

Sadly it seemed like Derek wouldn't even notice Stiles but its probably because he is two years ahead of him. plus he hangs with the jocks since he’s on the baseball team. stiles tried out over the summer and ended up with a black eye and busted lip, he just turned and left never looking back not even after he heard the couch yelling for him to come back. He was too embarrassed and to make matters worse Derek was the one who pitched him the ball. He hadn't seen Derek since then but he was bound to run into him since they were back at school.

One day Stiles was standing outside waiting on Scott to meet up with him so they could go study at his house when he looked up and there he was. Derek Hale looking right at him with those intense green/hazel eyes. Stiles was in shock so all he could do was stare back at Derek . He tried looking away but it was like Derek had him in some trance that he couldn't break. As Derek started to walk towards him he began to panic and started looking everywhere but at Derek then his phone went off and he almost dropped it.

It was a text from Scott saying that he rode home with Allison and that he was sorry for not telling him earlier. Stiles would have been pissed but Derek was coming his way and he had to keep his cool.

“Hi, Stiles right?” Derek asked.

“Yeah that’s me. What up?”

“You tried out for baseball this summer and I hit you in the face with the ball right?”

“Yeah, yeah that happened.” Stiles said as he felt his cheeks warm from embarrassment. Derek must have noticed and said “Hey it was my fault, that's why we tried to stop you. Your a great player and we wanted you on the team, but you wouldn't come back.”

“Sorry about that, I don’t handle embarrassment in front of a large crowd well.”

“You had nothing to be embarrassed about, I was trying to show off and I ended up hurting you, I wanna make it up to you.”

Stiles looked up with wide eyes. "Make it up to me?" He questioned.

“Yeah can I take you for lunch or something.”

“ Uhh.” was all Stiles could get out.

“Hey you don't have to if you don't want to Stiles, I understand."  
“Are you crazy of course I want to I’m just surprised you want to be seen with me.”

“Whats that suppose to mean?”

“I just mean your the big hot baseball player and I'm well... I'm me."

“You really shouldn't sell yourself so short Stiles.”

Derek grabbed Stiles phone out of his hands and put his number in then gave it back and left. Stiles was stunned, He didn't know what kind of alternate universe he just stepped in but he liked it and never wanted to leave.

That night he got a text and the name popped up as ‘Hot baseball star’. damn it, Stiles thought Derek hadn't caught that adjective in their conversation. He opened the text.

From:Hot baseball star  
You coming to Lydia’s party tomorrow night?

Stiles didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to tell Derek he didn't get invited like he was some loser but he didn't want to lie and say yeah and then have to make up another lie after the party when Derek would ask why he didn't see him there so he avoided the answer all together.

To:Hot baseball star  
Whats my name in your phone?

From: Hot Baseball Star  
For now its best you not now

To:Hot baseball star  
Why? Now you really have to tell me!

From:Hot baseball star  
In due time you will see. So Lydia's party, you coming? Please say yes.

Stiles was contemplating on telling Derek the truth when he got a text from Scott.

From: Scott  
Dude Allison so got us invited to Lydia's party and this is us apologizing for ditching you yesterday.

To: Scott  
you guys are awesome. I think Derek might like me???

From: Scott  
WHAT? Like seriously. What makes you think that.

To: Scott  
He gave me his number after you ditched me at school and he just text’d me and asked if I was going to Lydia's Party. Crazy right and i think he really wants me to go.

From: Scott  
You know Lydia’s parties are known to get a little wild maybe you and Derek can get a little hot and steamy. Ew I can't believe I wrote that.

Stiles was killing himself laughing at scott and his adorableness when Scott text’d him again saying that he had to go pick up his mom and that he would talk to him later. Stiles was laying on his back when his phone started ringing. Without looking at the screen he answered his phone.

“Scott dude don’t be embarrassed if you want to see Derek and me make out because it would be hot, I bet he’s a great kisser.

“I have been told I have a great technique.”

Stiles heart stopped. That voice did not belong to Scott and if it was who he thought it was he was literally going to die of embarrassment. He didn't know what to do so he just pretended like he never said it.

“Hey Derek, whats up.”

“You never text’d me back?”

“Oh sorry about that Scott had text’d me and I forgot that I never answered your question.”

“That's okay, so whats your answer?”

“My answer to what?”

“Jesus Stiles, are you going to the party or not. I feel like I have asked you that question one two many times, now either you don’t want to go or your not paying me any attention.”

“Oh believe me you are getting all my attention but I wasn't invited at first and I didn't want to sound like a loser and when Scott text’d me saying Allison had got Lydia to invite us I got a little side tracked.”

“So you think I’m hot, you think making out with me would be hot and i get all your attention, sounds like we are going to have a hell of a night at Lydia’s party."

“Oh Derek how you make me blush.” Stiles joked

“Stiles baby, if I were right in front of you I would be making you do way more than blush”

Stiles Breath caught in his throat and came out a little hitched, Derek noticed the change in his breathing.

“Stiles do you like the sound of my voice?”

“Uh where are you going with this Derek."

“Just answer my question Stiles."

“Yes I like the sound of your voice."

“Do you think I could get you hard just by the sound of my voice."

Stiles' laugh came out as a half moan, I'm half way there."

“Stiles what are you wearing.”

Stiles looked down at himself in bed with nothing but his boxers on and a ratty t-shirt.

“A t-shirt and boxers.”

“God I bet your pale skin is dotted with those moles Stiles."

“Dude just keep talking like that."

“I wish I could be there with you, I would just watch you touch yourself"

“Is that what you want me to do Derek?"

“Yes Stiles please.” Stiles began running his hand up and down his stomach getting harder by the minute listening to Derek's breathing.

“God Stiles you make me so crazy", Derek moaned slowly stroking himself, imagining Stiles in only his boxers hard and dripping for him. "Do you know the reason I was trying to show off at baseball try outs last summer.” Derek let out in a shaky breath.

“No Why?” Stiles asked as he added lube to his hand. Derek voice was making him harder then he had ever been in his life and thinking the Derek was enjoying this as much as him was making his blood boil.

“When I first saw you your freshman year I kind of fell hard for you I mean I kept my distance but the way you bounced around with your friends and I could hear your voice and that laugh coming from that perfect little mouth of yours. You gave me a boner right there in the middle of the hall way.”

"Oh my god, Are you serious Derek, Did you really want me then." Stiles moaned as he was slowly stoking himself teasing the head of his dick slightly. He wanted to make this last with Derek for as long as he could.

"Yes I wanted you then. I would see you everywhere at school. In the gym, During class breaks and In the cafeteria. Lunch was my favorite class because of you. Watching you eat was amazing, The way you over licked your spoons and don't get me started on the straws like Stiles do you even know what your doing when you drink from straws like that?" Derek groaned a little too loudly.

"Fuck Derek." Was all stiles could say as he was cupping his balls feeling them getting tighter and tighter the more Derek talked.

“When you showed up at tryouts that day I thought that was it, The was my chance to get you to notice me bu I let my ego get the best of me and I wanted to show off for you and i over estimated how much power and the curve of my throw and I hit you in the fucking face. I was so embarrassed and ashamed and then you ran off the field and I didn't see you again until the other the day, So I thought I would take that opportunity and make it up to you.”

“God Derek, We could have been doing stuff like this how fucking dumb are we ” Stiles laughed

“Stiles I jerked off thinking about you so much that summer, You were all I could think about.”

"Derek can you tell me what you use to think about when I was on your mind." Stiles moaned adding a little more pace to his strokes.

“I imagined exploring your body from head to toe with my tongue. I would slightly nip at your neck all the way to where your pulse was strongest. Then I would sink my teeth in, you would jump at the sensation and then I would kiss and lick at the bite to soothe the ache. I would continue down kissing and licking your beautiful skin leaving my mark all over you.

Derek could hear Stiles’ whimpers and moans and Stiles moaning his name. Derek was getting harder telling Stiles his fantasy about them. He didn't think he had ever been so hard in his life. He was slowly pumping his cock but hearing Stiles getting off to his voice he began to quicken his pace. He could tell by Stiles' breathing that they both were on the end of coming.

“Stiles are you still with me?”

“God Derek, Yes just finish please finish I need to come so bad Derek, I’m so fucking hard it hurts.”

“Okay baby, I’ll finish just stay with me until the end.”

“After that I would take all of you in my mouth. I would hollow out my cheeks getting you off. Stiles I would let you take control and fuck my mouth as hard as you wanted, I would deep throat you letting you feel my throat constrict around your dick and you would try warning me that you were coming but I would keep sucking and stroking your dick until you came down my throat with my name on your lips. I would keep sucking until I swallowed all of you and you would go limp under my mouth.

“Fuck Derek I’m about to come.” Stiles moaned out.

“Oh God me too Stiles, Fuck Stiles come for me baby, Please come for me.” Stiles came hard as he shouted out Derek's name and a mouth full of Profanities. As soon as Derek heard Stiles shout his name he was coming too and harder than he had ever experienced in his life.

“Damn Derek, That's was amazing.” Stiles said as he came down from his body shaking orgasm.

“Yeah it was.” Derek agreed after gaining back his composure. “And to think that was with us not being in the same room.” He joked

“Yeah your right, I don’t know if I can handle you in person Derek. You might have me creaming my pants before we even get started." Stiles laughed. The boys both agreed to take showers and whoever finished first would call the other back,

Stiles was freshly showered in anew pair of boxers and some sleep pants. he had just laid on his bed grabbing his phone when it started ringing in his hands. He laughed out loud to himself in his bedroom.

“I was just about to call you.” Stiles told Derek.

“I figured, I mean you did answer on the first ring." Laughed Derek.

The boys stayed up all night on the phone. Derek talking about his family and how his sister Laura was put on this earth to bully him into doing whatever she said. Stiles talked about how him and Scott became best friends when Jackson tried beating him up for having a crush on Lydia and Scott stopped him when they were in elementary school. Derek told Stiles about his family and how his parents were movie producers so they traveled a lot when him and Laura were younger so they satyed in Colorado with their uncle Peter and his wife Marie. Derek asked about Stiles’ mom and he told him how much he use to love hearing her sing to him and how he misses the spark she lit up in his father. They kept talking way past the early morning. They talked about school and their classes and what they wanted to do when they got older. They talked about everything and anything that came to their minds. 

Its was eight in the morning when his father called from the station to make sure he was not late for school. Stiles told his dad he was on the way out the door and hung up the house phone. He cursed under his breath has he saw the clock, he must have fell asleep on the phone with Derek because he could hear Derek’s sleep induced breathing. He smiled to himself at that and then stared yelling at Derek that he need to wake up because they were already late for school. Derek said he would talk to him at school and they hung up their phones as they both rushed to get ready for school.

Stiles was so eager to see Derek at school after talking to him on the phone all night but then he saw him at lunch time with Jackson and Matt and the rest of his buddies and then he felt reality set in. How could he and Derek become boyfriends or whatever they were becoming when he couldn't stand some of the people Derek considered as best friends and what would happen if Derek didn't like Scott. Stiles started mentally freaking out, Derek was always hanging out with Jackson and Matt and Danny too but Stiles Actually liked Danny he was a cool dude and him and Scott were almost inseparable. Plus Derek was a Senior and Stiles knew he was going to college so where would that leave them. Things were a lot more complicated when you got back into the real world. Stiles couldn't face Derek anymore knowing that their relationship was doomed from the start so he turned and walked away, he had to physically stop himself from turning around when he heard the smooth and deep laugh erupt from Derek’s chest.

He got half way down the hall when his phone vibrated.

From:Hot baseball star  
Why did you leave?

To: Hot baseball star  
You where with your friends didn't want to interrupt.

From:Hot baseball star  
Are you kidding me Stiles. Whats going on is something wrong?

To: Hot baseball star  
Nothings wrong its just we don’t share the same friends and I don’t wanna mess up you rep, I mean your buddy Jackson as re named me as hyper active nerd Stilinski.

From: Hot baseball star  
Stiles Are you fucking with me. I don’t give a damn what anybody says. Do you think that little of me or did last night just not mean nothing to you and your trying to break free with that stupid ass excuse. 

Stiles knows last night meant the everything to him but he and Derek would never work.Plus Derek would probably get a big time scholarship to some fancy school half way across the world and Stiles just got Derek in his life and he already feels that he wouldn't be able to handle him leaving. So he thought it would be best to just get use to him not having Derek now by not even getting started.

To: Hot baseball star  
Look Derek you know how I feel about you but lets stop kidding ourselves it will never work so how about we just end it now and stay friends or go back to admiring from a distance. I’m sorry bye.

Derek Never Responded after that. Stiles thought that Derek would at least question him or make him explain why it wouldn't work but he didn't so Stiles thought the maybe deep down Derek knew it would never work either and that hurt him even more.

 

Stiles didn't see Derek the rest of the day at school. He didn't even wait for Scott after school he just went straight home and finished all his homework and then took a shower. He was putting on his pajamas when Scott was calling his cell phone. Scott has his own ringtone, it was the batman theme song a little running joke between the two of them.

“Hey Scott what is it.”

“Dude where were you after school, Me and Allison waited for like thirty minutes.”

“Oh sorry about that, I wasn’t feeling good so I went straight home.”

“Well I Hope your feeling better for tonight.”

“Why?”

Scott Let Out A Groan “Are you serious, Lydia’s party. Its already started and I was calling to see if you wanted to ride with me and Allison.”

“Oh I’m not going.”

“Yes you are Stiles, Its Lydia’s party that WE got invited to, Your going.”

“Sorry Scott man I'm just not in the mood.”

“Stiles did something happen between you and Derek because you were so happy this morning then you looked kind of upset and I saw Derek and Jackson leave school after lunch and Derek looked sad. I thought Derek wanted you to come tonight.”

“He did and I screwed it up and now I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to see me.” 

“I’m sure you didn't screw it up, What happened.”

“I told him it wouldn't work in the long run so why start it now.”

“No Stiles why would you do that, the guy really likes you and you deserve to be happy.”

“Look its the truth and we can drop it. I’m getting dressed now pick me up in twenty.”

“Yeah, Okay and make sure you wear something nice." Scott said and hung up the phone.

They got to the dance and Lydia actually spoke to them. Stiles went in the kitchen where some guy offered him a drink. Stiles remembered when him and Scott got drunk for the first time, It was after his mom had died. The sheriff had found them in the woods where Stiles had been apparently screaming to the sky. The sheriff didn't say anything, He just put them in the car and drove them home. He told Scott that he wouldn't tell his mother and that he had to spend the night to sleep it off. That was the last time they had alcohol until now. He was in a real shitty mood and figured he could get away with one or two drinks.

Three cups down and Stiles was tingling all over. He was dancing with the guy who offered him his first drink. The guy was a little too touchy but Stiles was feeling too buzzed to care. The guy was now nuzzling his neck and that's when he saw Derek staring at him. He immediately put distance between him and his dance partner. Stiles started to walk towards Derek when a Brown haired girl ran up to him and jumped into his arms kissing him on the mouth and Derek threw his head back in laughter and hugged her back. Stiles stopped dead in his tracks and Derek wouldn't even look back at him he just held hands with the brown haired girl and continued talking to Jackson and Danny.

Stiles needed fresh air to breathe, he felt like he was suffocating inside the house. He ran out the side door. He walked to the edge of Lydia’s huge back yard and sat down. He laid on the nice green grass and closed his eyes. He don’t know how long he laid like that when he felt someone sitting down next to him.

“Boyfriend problems?” The guy who offered him a beer in the kitchen said.

“I guess you can say that.” Stiles answered.

“Brad by the way.”

“Hey brad, I’m Stiles.”

“So you hooked Derek Hale huh?”

“I Guess but I got scared and blew him off.”

“Damn so him seeing us dancing probably added to the blow.”

“Yeah probably, I think he kind of hates me now.”

“I Doubt it he looked like a kick puppy when you ran out the side door, I think he was just trying to hurt you like he thinks you hurt him with the brown haired girl.”

“Well damn Brad are you some kind of teenage love guru or something.”

“Nothing special like that but I can read people pretty good. You should probably go talk to him.”

“He Doesn't want to speak to me.” Stiles stiles finally sitting up next to Brad.

“I think he does because he’s been watching us ever since I came out here to check on you.”

Stiles turned around and met Derek’s eyes. Derek quickly looked away pretending to talk to the brown haired girl.

“Thanks Brad.” Stiles said as he got to his feet and pulled Brad up with him.

“No problem man, Life tends to throw a lot at us so if you have an opportunity to make it easier with someone by your side I say take the chance.” Stiles raised an eyebrow looking at Brad and then he said “Your positive your not a teenage love guru because I would totally recommended you.” Stiles hugged Brad and started walking towards Derek and the brown haired girl.

“Hey Derek, Having fun?” Stiles asked nervously.

“Yeah.” Derek Replied

“Hi my name is Kate.” The brown haired girl said extending her hand to Stiles.

“Hi the names Stiles.” He said shaking her hand.

“So Stiles, How did you manage to break my Derek’s heart in only one day.”

Stiles looked to Derek and Derek wouldn't meet his eyes.

“Derek can we go somewhere and talk for a minute.” Stiles asked

Derek didn't answer he just walked over to where Jackson and Matt where standing and started a conversation with them. Stiles felt gutted but he knew he also deserved it. Stiles found himself back in the kitchen with Brad handing him another cup of beer.

“ Didn't go so well did it?” Brad asked 

“Nope, He wouldn't even look at me I don’t think he will forgive me let alone take me back. Oh well its my own fault anyways.”

“Don’t give up so easy, He wants you to fight for him a little harder since it seems like you gave up on the two of you so easily.” 

“How in the hell do you know so much about relationships Brad?” Stiles asked.

Brad laughed. “Like I said I can read people easily for the most part and I have been through all that teenage angst myself.”

“Wait how old are you?”

“I’m Twenty three, I’m Lydia’s older brother, I’m on break for school so I came to visit the fam.

“Wow, Who would have thought after finally getting over my crush on Lydia and stopped being confused about my sexuality I would be sitting here getting drunk with Lydia’s older brother who is a fucking love guru.

Brad just laughed and put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Believe me Stiles I am no love guru because right now my love life is all screwed up.

“I’m having a had time believing that.” Stiles said leaning more into Brad feeling the effects of his fourth cup of beer. 

At That exact moment Stiles was snatched from Brad’s embrace and dragged outside. Stiles was feeling a little fuzzy so his brain wasn't registering what was happening until he was thrown up against the side of Lydia’s house in a vice grip by a very angry and pissed off Derek Hale.

 

TBC


	2. Perfect Timing, Wrong Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles didn't hesitant He kind of blacked out from anger, all he saw was red.... (P.S. The Summary for the first chapter actually doesn't show up until this chapter. Sorry I don't know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is a short chapter update) This story seems to be never ending so I'm not sure how many chapters it will be maybe two more. When I find an ending We will enjoy it together... (But I do Plan To update at least everyday until the end.) Sorry about any mistakes. This one a little of Derek's POV mixed in. I hope its not confusing.

“What the hell man.” Stiles yelled trying to break out of Derek’s grip.

“What do you think your doing Stiles huh?” “You trying to make me jealous after your the one who ended it with me.” Derek yelled out.

“No that's not what I’m trying to do at all.” Stiles Squeaked Still squirming under Derek's embrace.

“Whatever.” Derek said Letting Stiles go.

“I’m serious Derek all I have been trying to do is get you to talk to me.”

“Yeah right, The first thing I see when I got here was you and Lydia’s older brother practically dry humping on the dance floor.” Derek gritted out.

“Derek I swear its not what you think, He was just being nice because I was upset about how I handled our situation and he told me I should fight harder for you.”

“Oh so you can talk to a complete stranger about our relationship but not me and who does he think he is giving you advice about us when he doesn't even know either one of us. 

“No Derek that's not it, I just... I know what I want to say but then I clam up and end up saying the wrong thing and he was there just being supportive I guess.I feel like I like you way too much and we haven’t even started dated yet and if things were to go bad I know it would be my fault because I’m always screwing things up like now, So I thought I would rather we stay friends then end on a bad note.”

“Stop with the bullshit Stiles.” Derek interrupted.”I’m tired of hearing you put yourself down, its fucking pathetic and that's one thing I know you aren't. I like you for everything you are and you still some how doubt your worth to me and that's fucking insulting to me.”

Stiles didn't know what to say, Its like his tongue was coated in cement and he just stared at Derek, Why couldn't he just tell him how much he wanted him and how he knew they would be happy together and that he’s just being stupid and making up excuses but he couldn't find the right words to say looking up into Derek’s eyes that were more green with the darkness of the night surrounding them. As he tried to talk his phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket, Derek snatched it out of his hand and looked at the screen.

How the fuck does Brad already have your number Stiles?’

“I Don’t know, He must have put it in there himself.”

“Really, So you don’t know how his number just appeared in your phone even tho you two have damn near been attached at the hip all night?”

“I don’t know, I swear Derek.”

Then Brad was calling him. Derek handed him his phone and stormed off.

“No Derek wait!” Stiles yelled as he tripped over his feet and hit the ground hard.

As Derek was turning around as Stiles yelled out for him Brad was there by his side helping him up off the ground. Derek rolled his eyes and continued storming off.

“What was that about,?” asked Brad “He didn't hit you did he?”

“Oh God no Brad Let me go I’m fine I just fell.” Stiles Huffed out

“Sorry, I was just trying to help.”

“I don’t need your help because of you Derek some how thinks we’re involved or something because you seem to always show up at the worst time possible.”

“I really was only trying to help Stiles.” Brad said with a Apologetic look on his face.

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out. “I know man sorry for losing it but things just keep getting worse and I’m afraid I might lose Derek forever.”

“Brad how did your number get in my phone?” Stiles asked

“When you were laying on the ground it must have fallen out of your pocket and I picked it up and programmed my number in then, You were kind of in another world at that moment.”

“Oh.” Stiles replied.

“It was the wrong thing to do wasn't it?”

“Its just Derek saw it and got the wrong idea again.”

“I just want to be your friend Stiles, I like you, I don’t want to be the cause of any problems.”

“Your not Brad I just have to get some things together and I really need to find Scott.”

“I understand, Can I text you later.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea right now.”

“Okay, Maybe I’ll see you around before I leave for school in two weeks.”

“Maybe.” and Stiles left Brad standing on the side of the house as he went on the hunt for Scott.

Stiles found Scott and Allison talking with Jackson and Danny. He thought now what the fuck is really going on. Jackson and Scott having a civil conversation, He must be more tipsy than he thought. Jackson said something and they all laughed, Like really laughed Scott’s was using his genuine laugh and Stiles felt his body shake with anger.

“Scott what are you doing?”

“There you are man, Where have you been.”

“Around, Why are you all buddy buddy with Jackson all of a sudden.”

“Hey Stiles come on were all just being nice and trying to have a good night.”

“Well if you were being a real best friend you would know that I’m having one of the worse nights ever.”

“Well serves you right Stilinski I knew it was only a matter of time before Derek opened his eyes and saw how he deserved so much better than Nerd Stilinski.” Jackson bit out.

“Uncalled for man.” Scott said to Jackson. Stiles didn't hesitant He kind of blacked out from anger all he saw was red and the next thing he knew Danny and Scott were pulling him off of Jackson and he hand blood on his hands, Then he looked at Jackson curled up on the floor with a bloody nose and busted lip. Stiles was in shock he didn't know what took over him and tonight was not his night. Brad ran over with two wet towels handing one to Jackson and Taking Stiles’ hands in his and lightly going over Stiles’ busted knuckles trying to stop the bleeding.

Derek bust in the room and saw Brad and stiles huddled together while Danny and Scott were helping Jackson off the floor.

“Really, Nothings going on there Stiles,” Derek said motioning to Brad still holding Stiles’ hands. Stiles snatched his hands back and walked up to Derek. 

“You know I was beginning to think that maybe we could make it work, I mean Scott seems to be best friends with Jackson now but even after all this Jackson just reminded me why we can’t work because even tho I know Jackson is a douche bag but hearing him say out loud what I've been thinking is all the proof I need.”

Derek looked to Jackson and Jackson lowered his head. "What did you say to him Jackson?" Derek asked

"The Truth." Jackson spit out.

"Tell me what you said Jackson." Derek demanded

"I Told him it was about time you realized that you deserve better than him." Jackson ground out.

Derek shook his head. He Knew Jackson Only said that to Stiles because He had told Jackson how Stiles had dumped him so eaisly and he felt so used by someone he liked so much and he was hurt and pissed and that was Jackson's way of standing up for him. He wanted to tell Stiles all of that but he didn't want to do it in front of a room full of people they went to school with but before he could say that Stiles put everything on the table.

“This entire night has been a fucking Disaster and all I wanted to do is apologize to you for being an asshole and I wanted to tell you that I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life and that I’m sorry for second guessing your feelings because I was scared to face my own but you know Derek you haven’t made it easy either. You obviously don’t trust me because every time I told you nothing was going on with Brad you doubted me and I know I pissed you off but to think I would lie to you like that, I don’t think we can even be friends at this point.” Stiles said

Derek Cringed at Stiles' words because he did trust Stiles its just that every time it was suppose to be Derek running to Stiles' side Brad had beat him there to it and it pissed him off. Derek didn't know Brad very well but he did know that he picked up a young boy toy everytime he was home from college and he would make them feel all special and then dump them when it was time for him to go back to school. Derek was going to make sure Stiles knew who Brad really was when they were along again. 

The room was silent, No one moved and no one said a word. Stiles looked at Scott and Scott looked towards the wall, Stiles shook his head and walked out the front door. Allison caught up with him on the sidewalk.

“Hey I’m sorry about Scott, It was my idea to get him to be nice and talk to Jackson. Lydia’s like becoming one of my best friends and I just wanted us all to get along.” Allison pleaded with Stiles.

“You can all be best friends for all I care.” Stiles said and started walking again. Allison reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Please Stiles I didn't know you were going through all of us this but if we sit down and talk I know we can make it better and I know Jackson didn't mean what he said about Derek deserving better and I think you know that deep down.”

“Allison I Know Your trying to be nice but look who I’m out here talking to, My so called best friend’s girlfriend, Not my best friend and not the Guy I just poured my heart out to in front of a room full of drunken teenagers, I’m Done.” Stiles said and turned and continued his walk home.

 

Stiles was going to be in so much trouble when he got home, He was probably going to be grounded for life the Sheriff didn't play when it came to curfew and plus Stiles hadn't called to at least tell him where he was. It was after Five A.M He was probably going to take his phone too.

 

Sure enough when he got home his dad was waiting for him in the living room.

“Dad I’m So Sorry, I Just

“Let me see your phone.” The Sheriff interrupted.

“Well I see you have an almost full battery so that couldn't have stopped you from at least calling me and letting me know you were okay.”

“I know dad I screwed up so bad.”

“Yeah you really did son, Your grounded for a month and I’m keeping your phone and you might as well hand over the keys to the jeep too.”

“Dad I need the jeep for school.”

“Not when you can enjoy riding to school in the back of a Sheriff’s police car.”

“So your going to make me ride in the back.”

“You bet now go upstairs and get some sleep and don’t think Scott can come over during your punishment, I mean it this time.

“I don’t want to see him anyways.” Stiles mumbled as he went up the stairs to his bedroom. He flopped on the bed and feel into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Everyone of You who left Kudos and Awesome comments and also everyone who took the time to read my WIP. I love you all...


	3. I mean it more than anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re post chapter three because it posted the rough draft instead of the final draft sorry.

The next two weeks Stiles went to school and avoided everyone at all cost, He started eating his lunch in the counselor’s office while she was in the cafeteria. Then he would go home and do his homework. His dad had took his computer and t.v so after he finished his homework He usually read books or went fucking insane with boredom. It got so bad that he just started to write out everything he felt in a journal.

Some days he wrote about his mother and how she would know how to fix this mess he created and others he would complain about how Mr. Harris hated him more than any teacher had ever hated a student in the history of school. He tried avoiding writing about Derek but one day Derek was all he could think about. Its like he saw him everywhere at school. He stopped going to his locker because it seemed like Derek and Danny had set up camp there. He made sure he was in the middle of the crowd rushing out of every class because Derek was always waiting for him when the bell rung. and if he did run into Derek he would take off thee other way before any words could be said.

When he got home that night Derek was still on his mind and he felt the only thing he could do to get him out of his head was to write it out. He wrote about his crush on Derek his Freshman year and then finding out that Derek had a crush on him too.He wrote about the amazing night they spent on the phone together and then came the hard part. He wrote out all the stupid in securities he had about their relationship and then he wrote about all the good things that could come from being in a relationship with Derek if it had just allowed them the opportunity to be happy together. The good out weighed the bad by a long shot and Stiles shook his head at himself. Then he had to write out about the fight with Scott. This was the worst fight they had ever had. Stiles and Scott had been Inseparable growing up and now he was grounded and not talking to his best friend which was hard to comprehend. Usually when Stiles was grounded so was Scott but their punishments never lasted long because when they were away from each other for long periods of time its like they were actually dying without having the other around and their parents would cave and let them be grounded together but not this time. His dad had even asked why Scott hadn't been around giving him his sad puppy dog eyes to let him see Stiles. Stiles told him they had a fight and that it was fine and he didn't want to talk about it. He wrote all his feelings out onto his journal, The good the bad and they ugly when he finished writing his heart out he felt light like the world was no longer on his shoulders anymore like he could breathe easier. He took a shower and drifted out to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Stiles' dad woke him up and made him pancakes. He told him that he was worried about him and that if there was anything he wanted to talk about that he was always here for him no matter what. It was too early for Stiles' brain to function right so he assured his dad that he was fine just in a little funk but he was feeling better and ate his pancakes.

His dad left for work and since it was the weekend Stiles thought he could sleep for a few more hours since it wasn't like he had people to see or anywhere to go. A little while later he heard knocking on his door. He looked at his clock and it was only ten. What was his dad doing back so soon. He raised from his bed rubbing his eyes when the knock got louder and longer.

"Alright Stiles yelled out as he yanked the his bedroom door open.

He was shocked at who was now standing inside his room.

“Hi.”

“Uh Hi, How did You -

“Your dad told me where the spare key was.” Derek said

“Oh okay but why are you here.”

“The last time we spoke things didn't go so well.”

“Yeah no kidding.” Stiles laughed nervously.

“I asked your dad if I could come over while he was at work.”

"Since when do you talk to my dad and a lot apparently.” Stiles asked a little confused.

“Well I had been texting and calling your phone so much that it got to the point where your dad had to answer to tell me you were grounded and didn't have your phone so i would stop calling it." He asked me had I talked to you at school because you seemed depressed and I told him about us and the fight and what was going on with Scott too and he said I could come over because he’s been really worried about you and maybe I could help.” 

“Wow, Did you tell him everything?”

“Just about he said that as long as we made up I would never have to be that detailed to him again.”

Stiles laughed. “That's Dad for ya.” “ So Derek how do we go about fixing this mess we've made.”

“I Think we start over.” Derek said letting out a sigh of relief

“That's exactly what I was thinking.” Stiles said as he walked over to Derek and pulled him into a spine crushing hug.

“I’m sorry Stiles for everything.”

“Me too Derek, I Just want to be with you as Long as you want me.”

“Do you mean that Stiles because I kind of want you forever and I’m no walk in the park.”

“I Mean it more than anything that I've ever said and meant.”

Derek Laughed and pulled Stiles flush against his body and cupped his face. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, then Derek pulled stiles in and softy kissed his lips giving him plenty of time to back away. Stiles didn't need that space of time because he grabbed Derek’s neck into a white hot blazing kiss. Stiles was damn near climbing Derek to get inside his mouth Biting his bottom lip and sucking it to sooth the sting.

They continued Kissing as Derek backed them up until they hit the bed and toppled backwards, Derek making sure not to but all of his weight down on stiles. Derek grabbed both of Stiles’ wrist and pulled his arms above his head.

“Keep you arms right there.” Derek demanded with a smirk on his face.

“I like a man in control.” Stiles moaned as Derek raised his shirt licking at his nipples. Then he moved back up to Stiles’ neck biting and kissing every inch of skin he could get to. Derek removed both of their shirts with such grace that Stiles admired.

“Can I touch you now?” Stiles asked

“No you can’t. I haven't been able to really see you let alone touch you for almost a month so your punishment is that you don't get to touch me now.” Derek said in a serious tone.

"Oh Control and Kink It must be my lucky day." Stiles said trying to sound seductive.

Derek kissed his way down to Stiles’ waistband of his boxers, Then he pulled off Stiles’ pants letting them fall to the floor. Derek stood at the edge of the bed soaking in the sight of Stiles laid out on the bed.

“God Stiles Look at you, Your fucking beautiful.” Derek said. He kneeled between Stiles’ legs and mouthed over the wet spot in Stiles boxers.

“Your leaking for me already. Derek moaned as he kissed Stiles through his boxers feeling him twitch under his mouth.

“God Derek do something before I come in my boxers.” Stiles pleaded

Derek removed the rest of their clothes and crawled on top of Stiles, Lining their cocks together. Stiles Signaled at his night stand and Derek nodded leaning over and opening the drawer and finding the lube. After he had them both nice and slick he started grinding down as Stiles was lifting up matching his movements. They both let out moans as they moved faster with each other. Derek could feel Stiles harden after every thrust of his hips.

“Derek please let me touch,” Stiles moaned as his thrust became a little erratic.

“Nope.” Derek said and gave Stiles a sloppy and filthy kiss. He grabbed Stiles hips harder as they rutted against each other.

“God Derek you feel so good.” Stiles yelled out and Derek leaned up and grabbed both their cocks in his hand and started jerking them off hard and fast. Stiles kept his hands above his head and grabbed at the headboard holding on so tight that his knuckles went white While thrusting up into Derek’s hand. He came while shouting out Derek's name and spilling all over Derek's hand and Streaking his own chest and stomach. Derek was right behind coming hard and coming all over Stiles chest and stomach too. 

Derek put both hands on the side of Stiles head leaning down and giving him a breathless, blissed out kiss. Derek laid next to Stiles trying to catch his breath. Stiles got up and went to his bathroom and got a wet wash cloth. He cleaned Derek off first and then wiped himself down and threw the cloth into the waste basket. He got back in bed with Derek and snuggled as close as he could get..

“In Person is so much better.” Stiles breathed out. Derek actually giggled and kissed his forehand.

“I Have to agree with you there.” Derek said smiling.

“Sorry I screwed things up Derek.”

“Hey from this point forward the past is forgotten and there will be no more sorry’s, Okay Stiles”

“Your wish is my command Captain.” Stiles said making a Saluting jester.

They laughed and laid there in a comfortable silence. Derek was so happy but something was bothering him a bit and he just wanted to get it off his chest, He wanted to start things off right with Stiles this time and he didn't want anything ever being able to come between them again.

“Stiles can I ask you a question?”

“Of course baby, You can ask me anything.”

“You really weren't falling for Brad’s charm at the party.”

“Derek.” Stiles warned.

“No seriously Stiles I mean he was laying it on pretty thick with you.”

“He did? I Honestly didn't notice I really just thought he was being nice. You were the only thing on my mind the entire night.”

“Yeah, He was like a puppy dog following you around all night just trying to be your hero.”

“Aww you sound so over protective right now, I find that extremely sexy.”

“I just really hate that guy.” Derek said madly.

Stiles adjusted himself so he was able to look straight into Derek’s eyes. He could see the anger in them just below the surface.

“Is there something your not telling me Derek?” Derek just looked away and started running his side up and down Stiles back.

“I’m not going to let you distract me, What is it your not telling me, Its something about Brad isn't it. “I know you don’t like he was trying to hit on me as you say but its more than that, Its like you have been holding this anger for him for awhile.”

“It was two summers ago, I was a sophomore. One night everyone got together and we went to a club a few towns over. Brad was there and I unfortunately fell for his good looks and his stupid charm. He was older and he liked me and I thought I hit the jack pot.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and intertwined the fingers together, Letting Derek know that he was there for him. Derek took a deep breath and continued.

“He use to tell me how much I meant to him and that I was special and how he wanted me to come visit him at college and I believe every word he said. I fell in love with him Stiles like an idiot I gave him everything and at the end of summer he told me he was dumping me. I begged why and how could he do that to me, He said it was just a fling it was fun but he was growing tired of me anyways." Derek shook his shoulders and continued. "I thought he loved me and I was depressed for a couple months after that but I got over it. Jackson and Danny were the ones who pulled me back together. Jackson held me why a cried over that jackass for weeks and I think that's why Jackson was such an ass to you at the party because I cried to him about what happened between us and he went straight to defense mode thinking of what happened between me and Brad.”

“Derek was Brad your first?” Derek wouldn't meant Stiles’ stare. “ You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I understand.” Derek looked at Stiles and saw how genuinely concerned he was and in that moment he knew Stiles would never hurt him, He might do dumb shit and be completely Oblivious sometimes but he wouldn't intentionally hurt him and Derek felt his heart swell at that.

“Yeah He was and I haven’t been with anyone else until now I was too scared and ashamed that it would happen again.”

“Oh God Derek and then how I acted after our night on the phone.” Derek could feel Stiles start to panic. He laid his hand on Stiles chest and kissed him desperately trying to show Stiles that he knew Stiles was no Brad and that what happened a few weeks ago really didn't matter any more. The house phone ringing broke into their Making out session.

Stiles answered the phone and it was his dad asking had Derek Stopped by and he told him yeah and that he was still there. The Sheriff said he was on his way home and to tell Derek to stay for dinner they had some things to talk about. Stiles said he would tell him and hung up the phone.

He jumped up trying to find some clean clothes. Derek looked up at him raising his eyebrow.

“Dude get up my dad’s on his way home and he wants you to stay for dinner because we all have some things we need to ‘talk’ about. Stiles used air quotes around talk. Derek jumped up and found his clothes trying to straighten them out so they don’t look like they were crumpled up on the floor. Derek and stiles made up the bed and Stiles cracked his window to air out his room and they headed down stairs to face his father. They were watching some reality show when his dad walked in the door with pizza and soda.

“Hey boys he said as he sat the pizza and soda on the table and went to the kitchen for some ice. Stiles went into the kitchen to grab some glasses and paper plates as Derek just sat nervously on the couch.

The sheriff walked over and stood next to Derek, Letting his hands rest on his gun holster.

“So Derek your the one my sons's been moping over”


	4. All In

The Sheriff relaxed his stance a bit trying to put some ease to Derek's tensed body language.

“Um I’m really sorry about that.” Derek said wishing Stiles would hurry back from the kitchen.

“So how are are you Derek?” Asked the Sheriff

“I turned eighteen last month.”

“So you know my son is still a minor right?”

“Dad!” Stiles yelled walking back into the kitchen sitting the glasses and paper plates on the table.  
“What Stiles, I’m looking out for you best interest at heart, I want to make sure your happy and content with your surroundings.”

“Oh my God have you been reading parenting books again.” Stiles whined

“Well if you haven’t noticed my son had been depressed for the last few weeks and I needed a little guidance.”

“Dad I wasn't, I’m not depressed I was just going through a little funk. Which could be understandable seeing that I chewed out everybody I cared about in a large room full of teenagers we go to school with.”

“Oh.” The Sheriff nodded

“So you sure your alright.”

“I’m fine dad, Now all I have to do is talk it out with Scott and the world will be right again.”

“So we’re going to just fly by the fact that you didn't tell me you liked boys.”

Stiles stared at his dad with wide eyes at a lost for words. He looked to Derek and Derek was just as shocked he put his head down and played with a piece of thread on his pants.

“Well I can see I made it a little awkward so lets just run through this.”

“So your gay and you and Derek are in a relationship, Derek is eighteen and a senior at Beacon Hills High and he’s the captain of the varsity baseball team.

“Dad did you like do a background check on him or something.”

“Its my job son, Its what I do.”

Stiles groaned and put his head in his hands and sat down next to Derek. Derek patted him on the shoulder and gave him a supportive smile.

“So Sex.”

“Dad!” Screamed Stiles has he hid his face in Derek’s neck. Derek tensed not knowing what was coming next. What if he knew what they just did upstairs, He was so dead, He was going to die for having sex with the sheriff’s son. He didn't know if he wanted to face the music or flee towards the door.

“Oh hush Stiles I’m only going to say this. I would prefer you not to have sex at least until your eighteen but I know we live in a different world than when I was growing up and well just by looking at Derek I can understand the temptation.”

Stiles groaned even louder than before. The Sheriff cleared his throat and continued “As I was saying if you just can’t help yourselves I want you to be safe and use protection. Also there better not be any pressuring going on from either party involved do you understand.”

“Yes Sir.” Derek said nodding is head.

“Stiles do you understand I know how over enthusiastic you can be at times.”

“Kill me now dad, Lets just get it over with, end my life.” Stiles cried out

“See Derek over dramatic too, You have your hands full with this one.” the sheriff said.

The three of them sat in the living room eating pizza and watching another dumb reality show. The sheriff asked Derek about his family and his grades and how he was doing at baseball. Derek answered all his questions and he was surprised that he felt at ease talking with the sheriff. He actually enjoyed getting to know more about Stiles’ and his father. After they ate Derek and Stiles cleaned up the mess in the living room. Stiles asked his dad could he go talk to Scott and he said yes and he even let him off of punishment early since he didn't argue about it once.

The boys left and drove to Scott’s house. Stiles was knocking on the door and there was no answer. He pulled out his phone to call Scott but before he pressed call he heard cheering in the back of the house. So he and Derek walked to the back and saw Scott, Danny and Jackson Playing basketball. With Lydia and Allison on the sidelines cheering.

Stiles paused When he saw Jackson and Scott high fiving. Derek nudged him forward and he wouldn't budge. Derek turned to stand in front of him.

“Look Stile I know you and Jackson are not on the best page with each other but could you please just talk it out with him, for my sake.” Derek asked with pleading eyes.

Meanwhile the boys had stopped playing and were staring at the two of them. Allison and Lydia pretended to be talking but you could tell they were straining to hear their conversation. Stiles took a deep breath as Scott made his way over to him.

“Hey Derek,Whats going on Stiles.” Scott said cautiously

“I see you've been busy making friends, Dad was wondering why you hadn't came by and tried to break me free.”

“Stiles.” Derek said.

“What I was just saying.” replied Stiles shrugging his shoulders.

“Jackson’s not so bad and I mean he’s Derek’s best friend you got to at least give him a chance.”

Stiles looked to Derek and said “Can you take me home, I’m ready to go.”

“Stiles are you seriously acting like this right now, I’m sorry I wasn't there for you at the party but now your just acting like a five year old.” Scott yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

“Whatever Scott, Go back and play with your new friends, I’m leaving so you don’t have to worry about me acting like a child.” Stiles forced out. Scott groaned choking the air with his hands.

“Stiles please.” Scott begged as Stiles was walking back towards Derek’s camaro.

“We’re staying Stiles.” Derek said and walked over to where Jackson and Danny had resumed to playing their game. Stiles stopped and turned watching Derek hugging Jackson and giving Danny a fake noogie. Stiles stomped back to where he was standing earlier and Scott stood right next to him.

“Stiles I’m so sorry man and the only reason I didn't come to your house while you were grounded because I knew you were pissed at me, Dude you dodged me at every corner at school and you made sure you didn't have to talk to me, So I thought you would probably attack me if I showed up at your house, I was just giving you time to cool down.” 

Stiles looked at Scott and Knew he was telling the truth. “Why are you so close with Jackson and Danny all of a sudden.” Stiles asked folding his arms across his chest.

“Derek told me The Sheriff was letting him see you so today so me and Allison thought it would be good if I invited them over to play ball to try and ease the tension between us. We were hoping you and Derek got back together so we could all hang out together and not be divided. I actually sat down and talked to Jackson and if you would hear him out I know you two could get pass this and we could all be good with each other.

“I know Scott man I’m just being an asshole. Its just hard to see Jackson here with you being all friendly and then he’s Derek’s best friend and Lydia’s boyfriend, Its like everyone loves him and just expects me to forget that he’s been a fucking dick towards me since forever. Did you forget how he had treated us over the years?”

“Of course I remember Stiles. He apologized to me and I mean really apologized without me bringing it up. He says its just his way of being. He knows its a bad habit but he’s used it as a defense for so long he told me that's the only way he knows how to be. Remember he was our friend until he found out about your crush on Lydia. He told me he was jealous that she would pick you because you were smarter than him. Go fucking figure right." Scott laughed playfully punching Stiles in the arm.

“Wow, Who would have thought that he was just jealous of all of this." Stiles said jestering towards his body. At that moment Jackson walked up and asked Scott could he talk to Stiles alone. Scott excused himself and went and sat next to Allison giving her a sweet and innocent kiss.

“Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Jackson.”

“Look what I said at the party you really don’t believe that do you.”

“When you said it I did but I've done a lot of thinking and getting out of my head and I know that me and Derek were made for each other.”

“I really am sorry Stiles its just Derek’s had a rough relationship in the past and I never want him to go through that again.”

“I know Jackson, He told me about Brad and I know you were only looking out for him because if the tables were turned I would have done the same thing.” Stiles said slapping Jackson on the back.

Then Jackson said he wanted to play two on two and Lydia suggested that Stiles sit this one out because she wanted to talk to him. Derek and Jackson were a team and Scott and Danny made up the other. They started their game as Lydia pulled Stiles to the side.

“So did Derek tell you about Brad.” Lydia asked.

“Yeah he did.” Said Stiles

“He’s my brother and I love him but he’s a complete jerk.”

“That’s what everybody’s been saying but I want to know why was he so nice to me then.”

“I think it was because you actually caught his eye and that he really liked you.”

“Wow.”

“Wow what, Are you surprised Stilinski?”

“Yeah I've never been hit on before until Derek so its weird to know that more than one person has found me attractive.”

“Oh stop it, You've always been attractive but you have a string personality and you know who you are so you kind of intimidate people without knowing what your doing.”

“Are you serious, I’m like the biggest nerd there is.”

“Believe me or don’t believe me its the truth. That's why Brad was all over you that night, Take it from someone who was watching you two, He was not being subtle about wanting you.” 

“Oh God Lydia, So that's what Derek saw no wonder he was so fucking pissed, I swear I didn't mean for it to seem that way. I thought he was just being nice to me.”

“He does that you know, He picks out the one he thinks he can manipulate and befriend with kindness and then he pouches but he didn't know you were so strung up on Derek that you really weren't paying him any attention.” Lydia said bumping her shoulder into Stiles.

“So you watched us all night, How creepy of you Lydia.” Stiles joked

“Yeah I know but after what Brad did to Derek I didn't want it to end up happening to you and if Brad had somehow seduced you I don’t think Derek could have taken that kind of heartbreak again." 

“You know after brad did what he did to Derek they kind of voted me off the island. It was like I was exiled by association. Derek wouldn't even look at me and Jackson was so distance I thought he had broken up with me. I hated Brad for what he had done, Derek and the rest of the boys were like my family they were all I had and Brad took them away from me."

“After awhile things got better, Derek came to me one night and we laid everything on the table the next day Jackson showed up at my door and apologized for taking his anger for Brad out on me.” Danny bought me a gift card to Macy’s and now you know why I secretly love Danny the most.” Lydia laughed.

“Damn Lydia that’s had to be so rough to go through alone.” Stiles said shaking his head.

“Yeah I know but I have Allison now and she makes everything complete in a little circle.” Stiles looked to the ground and Lydia laughed pulling his head up by his hair. “Of course your included in that circle you idiot.” They hugged and walked back over to sit with Allison and watch the boys finish up their game.

After they finished the game they all decided to go hang out at the Hale house for awhile until they could come up with some plans for that night.

“Are your parents home?” Stiles asked

“My dad’s at work but he should be home soon and everyone else is home.”

“What do you mean everyone else is home, How many siblings do you have?”

“I have a very big family Stiles.”

“Your throwing me to the wolves aren't you, This is pay back for the whole sex talk with my dad isn't it?”

Derek just smiled and drove a little faster to his house.


	5. I Could Get Use To This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a panic attack.

When they made it to the house. Stiles got out and was amazed by the Hale house.

“Dude this is your house, Its fucking huge and amazing.”

“Thanks its been in the family forever that's why all of my family who still lives in beacon hills stays here.”

“Your family is going to tear me to shreds.” 

“Oh Stop it babe they are going to love you.” Derek said taking Stiles hand into his as they waited for everyone else to pull up.”

“You should call me babe more often.”

“I should.” Derek said giving Stiles a quick kiss aware that their were eyes peeping from behind the curtains in the house.

Everyone else pulled up at the same time and they all headed into the house.

Derek’s mom greeted them First and then they were swarmed by little people

“Uncle D Who Is This?” Asked Derek’s nephew while tugging on the hem of Stiles’ shirt.

“This is my boyfriend Stiles.” 

“Oh okay are you two going to get married now.”

Stiles looked at Derek with a Smirk.

“Yeah Uncle D are we getting married now.” Stiles teased.

“Jason why don’t you go bug Jackson I think he had a new app on his phone you can play with.” 

“Okay.” Jason said heading off to the family room where the teens hung out when they all gathered at Derek’s house.

Then came the twin nieces Clara and Lacy trying to climb up Stiles’ legs. Stiles picked one up as Derek grabbed the other.

“These are the twins Clara and Lacy, Their terrible twos consist of them trying to climb everything in sight.”

Allison and Lydia each took a twin and headed towards the family room when they saw mama Hale walk into the living room.

“So this must be Stiles.” Mama Hale said Bringing Stiles into a tight embrace

“Its so great to finally meet you hon.”

“Finally?” Stiles asked a little confused.

“Yes Derek has been talking about you since forever, You really caught his eye, about time he did something about it.” Mama Hale teased ruffling Derek’s hair.

“You boys go join the rest of the rascal’s and I’ll bring you all a snack.”

“Thanks Mrs. Hale.” Stiles said

“You can call me mom sweetie, they all do.” Derek’s mom said pointing to Jackson and the rest of the gang who where laughing and joking in the family room.”

Stiles felt a wave of misery wash over him in an instance. A picture of his mom flashed in his memory and he lost control.She would never get to meet Derek and his family, His mom would never see him get married to Derek or if they adopted kids she wouldn't be there to help raise them and his lungs seemed to close up on him. He started breathing heavy his pulse quickened and his heart beat was deafening in his ears and his palms grew sweaty.

 

Derek ran to his side and he was saying something to comfort him but it sounded like a muffled whisper to Stiles’ ears. Derek mother came up to him and laid a wet cool cloth on his head and put her hand to his chest trying to get him to mimic her breathing. She told him to look at her and focus on breathing in and out. Stile met her eyes and followed her breathing he focused on his chest moving up and down with each breath until he could breathe easy again. 

Derek walked him to the table to sit down. As Stiles realized he just had a panic attack in front of Derek and his mother he felt a blush that ran across his face. Derek noticed the flushed look and assured Stiles that he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

Derek’s mom asked what had triggered the attack and Stiles told her about his mom. She apologized and Stiles stopped her because it wasn't her fault he was just caught off guard.

Jackson and Scott stood in the doorway after over hearing Stiles’ panic attack while the girls kept the little ones busy. Derek just nodded and waved them back into the family room. Derek took Stiles up to his room so he could get himself together. Stiles sat on the bed and Derek sat next to him taking his smaller hands in his.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Derek, The memories of my mom have never hit me so hard and fast before, I usually know how to control myself before I feel myself slipping into a panic. Stiles lowered his head.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ chin making him look him in the eyes. “Stiles my mom understands and would never hold anything like that against you.”

“I know, She seems so nice and sweet and motherly, I think that's what took me by surprise. Scott’s mom has always been there for me even when my mom was still alive so when my mom died I looked to her and she was still there for me, I've never dealt with another mom before and it was just something new.”

Derek and Stiles talked for awhile and then made their way back down stairs with everyone else. Derek and his twin nieces were wrestling Jackson and Jason when Stiles got up and excused himself out of the room. Derek gave him a questioning look when they made eye contact and Stiles just mouthed that he would be right back. Stiles had been gone for twenty minutes when Derek started to worry. He handed the twins over to Lydia and Allison since Scott and Danny were a little too focused on the game.

Derek found his mother and Stiles in the den.

“whats going on here?” Derek asked walking into the room.

“Just getting to know the boy whose stolen my son‘s heart a little better.”

”Mom.” Derek whined

”Oh don‘t be embarrassed honey I already told him how you were all he could talk about last summer.”

Derek groaned and threw an arm over his face. ”Why mom Why.” he cried out. Stiles and his mother were laughing hystercialy when Laura walked in.

”So I‘m guessing this is the infamous Stiles we have been hearing my baby brother cry about for almost a year.” Laura said   
jabbing Derek in the side as she walked over and flopped down on the other said of Stiles.

Derek wanted to run and hide but he couldn't leave Stiles alone with the most intimidating women he’s ever come across. So he sat in his dad’s chair across from them.

“So Stiles Why did you break up with my wonderful baby brother in the first place.”

“Laura!” Derek screamed. Stiles just gave Derek a quick wink and answered the question.

“The only logical explanation is temporary insanity.” Stiles said

“Ohhh good answer.” Laura said bumping his shoulder.

“So are you planning on going temporary insane again and dumping my brother in the future.” 

“Absolutely not but if he decides to get his revenge and dump me I might just become insane with begging him to take me back.” Stiles said making eyes at Derek. Derek just rolled his eyes and said. “Well you have nothing to worry about because that’s not going to happen.”

“You know what Stilinski, I like you and think you are going to be a great addition to this family.” Laura said giving Stiles a hug and excusing herself.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Mama Hale said and kissed his forehand and excused herself also.

“So how bad was it.” Derek asked

“Not bad at all, I really like them, So if you do ever dump me just know I get visitation rights with your family.” Stiles said walking over to Derek and sitting in his lap.

“Stop saying I’m going to dump you because I’m not.”

“I believe you.” Stiles said giving him a quick and chaste kiss.

As Stiles pulled away Derek cupped his face bringing his lips to his. The kiss started off slow and sweet and then Derek deepened the kiss with passion, sliding his tongue in deeper into Stiles mouth making a claim on what was his. Stiles kissed him with a fierceness and hungry that added so much heat to the kiss.

They were so engulfed in each other that they almost missed the person standing in the doorway clearing their throat obnoxiously. They ended their kiss and Stiles went to stand up but Derek grabbed his knee stopping him from moving.

“Sorry to interrupt but we were all thinking of going on a date night since we are all finally couples. “Max is on his way over and we thought we would leave in like an hour, Scott and Jackson are involved in a Mario Kart showdown.” Lydia said turning and walking back out the den.

Stiles squirmed around in Derek’s lap and burst out laughing. “No wondering you didn't want me to get up.”

“See what you do to me Stiles.” Derek said trying to will away his boner.

Stiles Slide off of Derek’s lap and sat next to him. “So whose Max.”

“Max is Danny’s boyfriend, He leaves in the next town over.” “ We all went to a gay club over there about six months ago and it was love at first sight.”

Max arrived and the Mario Kart showdown expanded they didn't end up leaving Derek’s house until around nine that night. They all went bowling and Derek’s team won of course. After that they went to eat at the local diner where they ordered a massive amount of food. They all talked and laughed poking fun at each other then they went their separate ways. Stiles had checked in with his dad three times already and now he was calling to tell him he was on his way home. It was after midnight but The Sheriff let it past.

Derek pulled up in front of the Stilinski home. He grabbed Stiles’ hand and told him that he had an amazing day with him and that he was glad they worked everything out Stiles agreed and leaned over and gave Derek a quick kiss.

“That's all I get.” Derek pouted.

“Yes, That's all you get for now because If we continue that kiss it will lead us down a bad road and my fathers in the living room and I don’t feel like trying to hide a huge boner while he’s asking me about everything I did today.”

Derek laughed and kissed him one time. Stiles got out the car smiling from ear to ear. He practically ran to the porch he was so happy. He turned and waved goodbye to Derek and walked in the house. His dad was sleep on the couch so Stiles grabbed a blanket and laid over him and turned the t.v. off.

He went upstairs and took a quick shower and got ready for bed. He laid there thinking about how that morning he woke up feeling depressed and how quickly everything turned around when Derek showed up. Derek was know they second most important person to him in the world.

Well maybe he and Scott could fight for second place. Now that would be a sight to see. Stiles feel asleep with a smile on his face and love in his heart. He could get use to this feeling.

He could get use to that feeling a lot.

 

The End... For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's A Wrap. Thank you for everyone who rode along on this journey with me. I might makes this a series and pick back up with them once Derek goes off to college...


End file.
